Scorpio
is a Scorpionman, Stinger's elder brother and an assassin who was promoted to the Karō of Jark Matter who rules the Sasori System and also the one responsible for killing Dr. Anton. Character History Scorpio was once a kind man who had a close relationship with his younger brother, Stinger. To help Stinger, Scorpio gave him a necklace for him to carry as a part of him that will always remain a part of him. Years later, Scorpio betrayed his people to Jark Matter, scoffing at his devastated brother when the latter asked how he could desert their people. According to Eriedrone, Scorpio is now a top assassin for Jark Matter, his location known only to Don Armage. After the fall of his planet, Scorpio allowed himself to be mutated by Don Armage, in exchange of his full loyalty to Jark Matter, but at cost of unable to transform back to his human form. One night, Scorpio murdered Doctor Anton, and both Stinger and Doctor Anton's creation, Champ arrived after when Scorpio left the scene. Before the defeat of Ikargen, Don Armage announced Scorpio's arrival on Earth, and Ikargen sends Mardakko to greet him. Scorpio looks forward to fighting the Kyurangers, especially when his younger brother is a member of them. While Scorpio watched several humans pleading with the Daikaan Mondomuyoindaver, Scorpio uses his tail to turn every human, including the Daikaan, Indaver and Tsuyoindaver into zombies, in order to lure the Kyurangers and observe how strong Stinger has become now before they encounter each other for their death battle. Informed by Don Armage that a fleet of Moraimarz would be sent to hasten the process of draining Earth of its Planetium, Scorpio was entrusted by the Shogun to eliminate the Kyurangers; Scorpio realized that the Shogun was in a hurry, affirming rumor of a secret concerning the Earth. Following this, Scorpio was approached by Mardakko, who offered her services to him in order to avenge Ikargen. Scorpio accepted her on the condition that she tell him everything she knew about the Kyurangers. Ultimately, Scorpio was be confronted by the return of his younger brother, who had tracked him to his Big Moraimarz alongside Champ. He revealed his true motive for joining Jack Matter: kill Don Armage and become the new Shogun of Jark Matter, and rule the galaxy. Knowing that the Kyurangers were searching for the Ryukotsu Kyutama, Scorpio ordered Mardakko to find the Kyutama for him before they could. Personality Scorpio was originally a caring man and older brother. However, as a result of obsession with power, according to Stinger, he became cruel and selfish, massacring his people without any sign of remorse. He is also a sadist, taking pleasure for betraying his own brother. Scorpio's fallen was likely because he saw one of his tribesman bullied Stinger, and eventually beating those who bullied his brother mercilessly, much to Stinger's horror, and Scorpio's reason to torture Stinger is meant to turn Stinger into a ruthless warrior as Scorpio himself nowadays. Even though he is Don Armage's right-hand man, Scorpio is also planning to usurp him, which he explains to his brother the reason he joined Jark Matter; so he can kill Don Armage and take his position as shogun, and by extension, rule the entire universe. After being defeated by Stinger, who is encouraged by Kyuranger, Scorpio began to atone his villainous actions and make his noble sacrifice on saving his brother and Kyurangers from Armage's death ball. Powers and Abilities *'Scorpion Tail:' Like Stinger, he has a flexible tail on his back that can extend at will. **'Zombifying Stinger:' The end of his tail possesses a stinger that can turn anyone into a zombie, while also horrifically mutate them. The victims in turn can spread the zombification when attacking other healthy people, but without the mutation. It can be cured by Stinger's venom or a special antidote. **'Poison Transference: '''Before his death, Scorpio transfer the Antares poison from Stinger's body and into his own, causing him to revert back into his normal form. *'Tail-Warping Right Leg:' He can warp his tail around his right leg, allows him perform some special techiniques: **'Supernatural Speed:' He was seen to move at an unseeable speed. **'Venom Kick:' He can perform a very powerful kick which not only liquify a zombified Tsuyoindaver in one hit, but also destroyed a large part of wall behind him. Arsenal * Scorpio wields a spear in combat. Which can shoot energy slice or having a longer energy edge to thrust. Profile *Height: 185 cm *Weight: 166 kg Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Scorpio is portrayed by , who was previously known for his role as /Kamen Rider Zangetsu from '' .His suit actor is Masato Tsutamune (蔦宗正人, Tsutamune Masato) Notes *Yuki Kubota's role as Scorpio is reminiscent of his role as Takatora Kureshima from Kamen Rider Gaim, as both roles involve a brother betraying the other and joining the enemy. This role takes the antithesis. He plays the older brother who betrays the younger, as opposed to his role from Gaim where the betrayed the older. **Scorpio also happens to haves an attack that looks similar to multiple . **Scorpio's aspiration of usurping the main antagonist also brings to mind from the aforementioned series where his actor portrays Takatora, as well as of . *Scorpio's backstory is similar to Itachi Uchiha's from the Naruto series, as both Scorpio/Itachi had killed off their entire clan while leaving their younger brother Stinger/Sasuke alive, to go undercover into enemy ranks, while at the same time explaining to their younger brother why they betrayed them. A huge difference between Scorpio and Itachi is that Scorpio seems to enjoy betraying his brother and does not show any signs of remorse while doing so. **This also derives to a similarity with Sasuke Uchiha has well, where Stinger betrays his team to achieve his goal of defeating his older brother. *Scorpio's relation to Stinger is similar to that of , the original of whom was the younger brother of Marvel super-spy turned supervillain. *Scorpio's name and Stinger's constellation are actually related as the zodiac Scorpio has something to do with the constellation Scorpius. *Scorpio's backstory pays homage to other general characters,such as Doctor Mazenda, Doctor Obular, and Doctor Kemp from ''Choujuu Sentai Liveman'', ''Basco ta Jolokia from [[Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger|''Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger]]'' as close friends of one of the heroes before betraying them to the villains. *He also plays homage to villains such as Dr. Hinelar from [[Denji Sentai Megaranger|''Denji Sentai Megaranger]] and Enter from Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. As these type of characters same the same motive about taking over their organization and become their new leader. *Scorpio's head has a slight similarity to the of the . **In a slight bit of irony, the Predators were originally inspired by Adjutant Booba of Changeman Appearances **''Space.11: Three Kyutama to Save The Universe'' **''Space.12: 11 Ultimate All-Stars'' **''Space.13: Stinger's Challenge To His Brother!'' **''Space.15: Savior of the Water Planet Vela'' **''Space.16: Stinger Reunion with His Brother'' **''Space.17: Lighting the Dome of Darkness!'' **''Space.18: Emergency Dispatch! Space Hero!'' **''Space.19: The Elf of Forest Planet Keel'' **''Space.20: Stinger VS Scorpio'' **''Space.21: Farewell Scorpio! The Day The Argo Revives!'' }} Category:Sentai Villains Category:Space Shogunate Jark Matter Category:Sentai Family Members Category:Sentai Good turned Evil Category:Sentai Generals Category:Sentai Villains Who Became Good